TSP: Subway School
by Sorcerer of the Stories
Summary: The first volume of the TSP (Transport Safety Program) series. Follow the adventures and daily lives of Matt, in A-Class, and Ferris, in S-Class as they try to pass their assignments and tackle school life, in order to see who is the best Engineer once and for all. (Make up the summaries in each chapter). It also has a theme song!


**Hello and this is my first story to be published, so don't judge until you have read it. I like to put summaries on each chapter so that you know what to look forward to. This is set in an Alternate Universe and just for reference why I called it TSP, is that it stands for Transport Safety Program. I hope you enjoy it and like it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Prodigy's Prologue<p>

Summary: Matt is the best Engineer that the school has ever had. Through his normal day, he hears about the entrance exams for new students. He is surprised as Ferris Heel, a candidate, wanted to take on the Engineers Challenge. The whole school was shocked to find out who Ferris actually is.

Note: "Talking", 'Thinking', /Communication through technology on the other end of receiver/, _Matt__ or Ferris narrating_

* * *

><p>Inside an abandoned warehouse was a bunch of students wearing uniforms of a similar kind. Some had blue blazers, some had beige sweater vests, but they all had red ties. The boys wore blue trousers and the girls wore blue pleated skirts. At the front of the crowd was a boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue unbuttoned blazer that had red buttons, with a white shirt and red tie that was under a beige sweater vest that had a red stripe at the top and bottom. He also wore a pair of blue trousers and black school shoes and white socks, with a black bag across his right shoulder. This was Matthew Bywater, also known as Matt, and he was the best Engineer the school has ever seen. His eyes were focused on a pair of legs that were underneath a steam train, which was rustic and old. There was a guy beside the train that had a stopwatch. He wore the exact same uniform as Matt, except with no sweater vest. Matt was, however, fixed on the whole situation.<p>

'I don't know why I am worried. Why should I be worried?!' Matt thought as he stared at the person, 'It's just some person fixing one of the hardest engines in the world. Currently, I set the fastest time to fix it but, I dunno. I never even saw their face or their records for wanting to come to this school. All I know is that they came to this school to do the Entrance Exams and, afterwards, wanted to do the Engineers Challenge. No one has ever done this challenge after their exams, especially a new student, but if that person is that dedicated then-'

"Time!" The person from underneath from under the train said

"Huh?" Matt sounded shocked, which snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Run it!" The person with the stopwatch did what he was told and pulled the lever. The engine clinked at first, but then was brought back to life, through the steam coming out of the chimney of the engine, and the sound that was perfect in every way.

"Two minutes and 46 seconds," the stopwatch guy said, "It is a new record!" Everyone started a raucous cheering, apart from a minority of people at the front. The person from underneath the train rolled out and pulled themselves up. The cheering died down dramatically as everyone was now staring at the person who fixed the engine, most was shocked, some murmured, and others were probably speechless. Matt was in fact, gob smacked as he stared at the person. They wore a pair of green shorts that were just above the knee and had rolled up white socks, tucked into gray sneakers. They wore on their torso a short sleeved unbuttoned waist jacket with a black long sleeved undershirt, with a rolled up collar. They also had a pair of brown eyes and messy dark brown hair, because of their fringe, and most of their hair was tied up into two low bunches.

'No way!' Matt thought, 'A girl fixing one of the most hardest engines known to man. That's impossible,'

"So," the girl said as she bent down to pick up her green cap from the ground, adjusting it on her head, and placed a white towel over her shoulder, "When do I start?" she asked.

(A/N: I decided to write a theme song for this story because, like animes, cartoons, films, anything on TV really, they all pretty much have a song drilled into our head that depicts the storyline. So, here it is: Subway School Opening Theme Song!)

#4 bars Intro#

# Living life on the tracks. Rollin' down the steel rails. That's how we go.

# Riding the wi-ind so fast. Seeing a blur as we pass the outside world.

# Making engines run real good, that's what I do. Calling me a Prodigy.

# Means wherever I go. Having dirt on my clothes; I can do some amazing things.

# I don't care what others say. I will do things my own way.

# As long as we're together, we are the best team forever.

# Meeting my rival, what do I feel? Love? Hate? Are these emotions real?

# But I have to carry on to be the best. No more distractions or any rest.

# All aboard students of the Subway School. From the Surface to the Underground! #

_You're probably wondering why everyone right now is jaw dropped about the whole situation. Guess I should start from earlier today._

**Earlier Today: March 14****th****, 11:43am**

"And so Third Years, this is why when you are set an assignment groups, you should always communicate through the MoniTower and the Train," a teachers voice filled the room with absolute boredom. Matt was just staring at the grounds, from the window beside him, at 1st Years doing P.E. "Oh before you go. If you happen to pass through the Assembly Hall, please be quiet; there are entrance exams going on," the sound of the bell, let up a sigh of relief from all students as they packed their bags and left the room. Whilst Matt packed his bag sitting down, he felt a tap on his shoulder, which almost made him jump off his seat.

"Hiya!" a squeal came from the side of him. He turned to see who it was. The person was a girl that had long blond hair, tied right up into a ponytail by a blue ribbon and her eyes were like sapphires and her smile was so genuine. She wore her blazer buttoned up, a white shirt and red tie. Her blue pleated skirt was short and her white short socks were tucked in by her black school shoes, "You've been staring at the window for a long time Mister,"

"Yeah, I know Kat," Matt replied, whilst standing up. _Kat Smith, short for Katrina, was a friend of mine. When I first joined the school, Kat was really friendly. She has got a bit of a habit of pouncing up to people, but she is really nice. Except for when she does-_ Kat suddenly hugged his neck and squealed. Matt just sweat dropped at Kat's actions. _–that._

"Oh! Matty. This is going to be wonderful," she said whilst letting go of his neck and straightened herself out. They both left the classroom and started to walk down a busy corridor. "I don't think anyone can replace the A-Class originals, do you?" she asked

"Not a chance," Matt replied to her. _You see why this school is so small. It only has about 30 students in each year, from 1__st__ Year to 6__th__ Year, so this school only has 180 students. Each year has 5 groups called Assignment Groups, which split into A, B, C, D and S Class. A-Class is the highest ranking Class filled with the best individuals of the year group and S-Class, is what others call the Substitute Class, and is the lowest ranking group. These Assignment Groups hold 6 students, which each student is classified as either being a Monitor, a Worker, like Kat, or an Engineer, like me, but they can only have 2 of each classification, or field, as better known. Based on the year group, they get assignments to complete which are in levels; the higher the level, the harder the assignment. They can go a level higher than the number of your year group and can have assignments below that number, known as requests. For example 3__rd__ Years can have level 3 and stretch to a level 4, if they wanted to, but they can also do level 1 and level 2 assignments as a request. If they don't succeed in the assignment; they fail._

"Hey Matt!" a boy shouted as he ran down the corridor, pushing past people. He had light brown hair and brown eyes that were covered by his square glasses. He wore a beige sweater vest, like Matt's, and his white long sleeve shirt was sticking out of the armholes. He also wore a red tie, blue trousers, white socks, black shoes and his bag over his shoulders.

"Hi Scott," Matt called out. _Scott Harrison is my best friend since Elementary school. We both grew up together in order to make it into the same school. I joined first in September as a 1__st__ Year, but Scott was on the waiting list and he joined early December that same year, One thing I learned about Scott, is that even though he is a Monitor…_ both Matt and Kat turned round as they heard the sound of a thump and saw that Scott tripped over his feet and landed on the floor, face first, which resulted the corridor into sniggers, laughs and excited whispers _…he doesn't even watch his own feet._ Scott managed to get up and run towards the pair, "Had a nice trip?" Matt asked with a smirk. Kat giggled a bit.

"Ha-ha! I'm laughing with sarcasm!" Scott stated which caused the two of them to stop their smirks, "That last class was a bore. I hope the next one isn't,"

"Dude. _Every _class is a bore," Matt stressed. They all entered the classroom and Kat rushed over at the back.

"Hey Pearl," Kat went over to a girl with black curly hair, with a highlighted pink curl on the left side of her face and gray eyes that were so clear. She wore a beige jumper that had a red stripe across the V-neck, the bottom and the sleeves of the jumper. She had her white shirt and red tie up, with the short blue pleated skirt and a pair of near black stockings that went up to her thighs, with a yellow stripe across the top of them and wore black school shoes. Kat sat down next to her. _That's Pearl Grangewood. The Gymnastics Jewel as a nickname. This morning she went on try-outs to try for the National All Stars. She is very good at what she does, especially coming up with plans to sabotage other assignments groups, which I never get into. OK, maybe one or twice… _He pondered over his desk.

"Matthew Bywater!" the teacher said. He was very fat and wore a brown suit, with a mustard sweater vest and black shoes. He had a chubby face and gray hair, with eyes so small, you couldn't tell the color. "Sit down!" the whole class sniggered as Matt sat down, with a bored expression on his face, but glared at the teacher. _Mr Cooney; the teacher that probably hates me the most in this school. I never can think of a time where he never gave out homework. To be honest, back in my first year, I thought he was blind and had really good accuracy as to where the board is. Boy, I would like to teach him a lesson that he will never forget. _"Alright class, get out your textbooks and homework as we will turn to the page entitle 'Historical views of the Railway System,'" the teacher said, in which the class groaned and responded to what he instructed. _Except he is teaching me a lesson that I always forget._

**Assembly Hall: March 14****th****, 11:49am**

Every candidate sitting there filled the hall with desks and chairs that they sat on, hurrying up to finish their papers, each candidate in different home clothes and hair color, styles, gender and ethnicity.

"Alright, pens down," the adjudicator said, they all responded, letting out a sigh of relief, some collapsing to the back of their chair, as they realize what they just did. The adjudicators came up to them, row by row and took their papers. After all was collected, the candidates just talked and sat there as the examiners marked their papers. One by one, as time went on by, the hall started to get less and less with students being contained. When it came to 12:30pm, one person was really impatient. They shook their leg and folded their arms, but with only 15 minutes left, it wasn't enough for them. The impatient student looked around and saw a flyer that caught their eye and they did the unexpected; stood up. All eyes that were left in the hall looked at the student. They turned immediately after the scraping of their chair.

"I would like to take on the Engineers Challenge!" the whole room gasped as to what they said. The adjudicators huddled up in a circle and took out a paper in the pile, which they thought was the stood student. On it was a pass mark, but they couldn't be sure, they needed clarification. They broke the circle after considerable debate.

"Candidate Number and name," one of them said

"50432, Ferris Heel." the student said. One of the adjudicators looked at the paper and gave the rest a nod of approval.

**Classroom: March 14****th****, 12:39pm**

Everyone in the classroom where Matt attended was bored out of their wits. The clock kept ticking and all the others could do was watching it, whilst the teacher wrote stuff on the white board.

"Hurry up and get to quarter to 1," Scott said. Matt turned round at his friend with a smile on his face, "I'm starving," Suddenly; the intercom in every classroom screeched with feedback and woke every sleeping classroom up.

/Attention everybody in 3rd Year/ the announcer said, /Candidate number 50432: Ferris Heel, has requested to do the Engineers Challenge today at 1:00pm. If you want to see it, come by to the old warehouse/ the intercom went dead, and everyone started to raise their voices in order to take in the gossip.

"That's enough," Mr Cooney said, so the class quieted down a little.

"Matt," Kat harshly whispered to get his attention. The said man swiveled round to face her, "Someone's going to try and break your record,"

"According to the candidate number, that was an Entrance Exam number," Scott said whilst readjusting his glasses, "This Ferris guy must be really good,"

"Do you think I should come up with a plan in order to-"Pearl started

"No sabotage!" Matt replied to her, "Like the previous one, I want it to be done fair and square,"

"Could you settle down there?" Mr Cooney asked the four pupils, and they all replied with a nod, "Once the bell goes-" he was interrupted by the sound of the bell, in which the classroom hurried to their feet and got out of the classroom as quickly as they could, "-you can go," he concluded.

**Canteen: (5 minutes earlier) March 14****th****, 12:40pm**

/…If you want to see it, come by to the old warehouse/ There were only two people in the canteen to listen to the announcement; one was a girl and the other was a boy. The girl had really short blond hair with pink ribbons on both side and sapphire eyes. She wore a jumper on, like Pearls, with white shirt and red tie. She also wore a short blue pleated skirt with her white socks being 2 inches below her knee, and black school shoes and her black bag around her shoulders. The boy standing next to her had dark brown hair and green eyes. He wore the same uniform as Scott, and his bag was in his left hand. They both sat down at a table near the window and both facing out at the window nearby it, carrying their tray filled with their lunch and drink.

"Who do you think this Ferris kid is Benny?" the girl asked, whilst taking off her bag from her shoulders.

"I don't know Lizzie," the boy -Benny- replied as he saw his friend take a forkful of pasta, "but suggesting an Engineers Challenge after they take their exams, is a pretty big thing,"

"What's going on guys?" A smaller voice asked them. Benny and Lizzie saw a girl and a boy standing behind them. The girl was smaller than Lizzie, and she wore the same thing as Kat, except her blue pleated skirt was just above her knee and her socks were just below her knee. She had jet black medium length hair and brown eyes, with a paler skin complexion. The other boy was much taller than Benny. He had his blazer undone with the top of his collar undone and the shirt sticking out, but no tie. He wore blue trousers, white socks and black shoes. He had dirty blond hair with black shades covering his eyes. He carried a tray full of food, whilst the smaller girl had a parcel wrapped box in her hand.

"Didn't you hear? An entrance exam student decided to take on the Engineers Challenge," Lizzie explained.

"Benny, are they allowed to do that?" The smaller girl asked Benny. The boy and the girl sat opposite them, with their backs at the window.

"I guess it is possible Yumi," Benny replied to the smaller girl –Yumi-. She unwrapped her parcel and revealed her lunch box.

"Daniel, do you have any ideas?" Lizzie asked the taller boy –Daniel-, but he replied with a shake of his head. They all ate their lunch, even when the bell sounded and the cafeteria gradually started to get full.

**Canteen: March 14****th****, 12:46pm**

Matt was queuing up in the line, whilst Kat, Pearl and Scott were not far behind, by four other people. Matt turned to the table where, Lizzie, Benny, Yumi and Daniel sat. _That over there is the 3__rd__ Year S-Class students. There are only four of them though, but they have no Engineer, so for the past two to three years, they have never had an assignment. Lizzie is the team leader, and from what I have seen from her is that she is very optimistic about the world, let alone a situation. She is a Monitor who likes to 'wing it'. I suppose. Daniel is also a Monitor, but he has rarely said a word when he got here. The only thing I find confusing about him is the shades he wears; it provides a mysterious atmosphere to people who look at him. Benny is a Worker. Not to be rude or anything; he is gay and only shows it when he wants to. And finally there's Yumi, a young Worker. When I say young, I mean that she is supposed to be a 2__nd__ Year Student, but the reason she is in 3__rd__ Year is that-_

"Matt!" Kat called as she went up to him, followed by Pearl and Scott, all with a tray full of food, "There are four spaces not far, and I can give my nosy sister a lesson," they all went walking, with Kat at the front, then Pearl, Scott and Matt to get to the table. _I forgot to mention; Kat and Lizzie are sisters. When I first met them I thought they were twins, but they are 10 months apart. Lizzie is the younger of the Smith sisters. They both display a sibling rivalry to find out who is the best class. _The four of them stop at Lizzie's table, where both she and Benny turned around and looked up and gave a stern look. Daniel didn't care and Yumi just kept looking down, eating her lunch.

"Kat," Lizzie said plainly

"Lizzie," Kat replied in an equal tone. They both stared in silence. Yumi looked at her watch and packed her lunch into her bag.

"I think I might go to my next class," she said whilst she go up with her bag in her hand and left the canteen, with Kat staring at her as she left.

"You better go grab that table," Scott warned Kat

"Yeah," Kat replied. She stopped staring and resumes her eyes at the table, "see you never!" she replied to Lizzie, Benny and Daniel, who had confused looks and resumed eating. Matt and Scott sat to face the window, whilst Kat and Pearl were opposite, "That stupid girl Yumi. Just she skipped a year!" Kat protested. _That part maybe true but let me tell you the reason why Kat hates Yumi so much. You see, while Kat maybe the best of her field in this year group, Yumi classified as an Advance Worker. When you have the title Advance, you go along with the year group that you would be on the same level and intelligence as that year, even if you are considerably younger. Don't know why she is in S-Class though. _Matt turned round to see Lizzie looking out the window, very annoyed, and Daniel turned round too to see who it was. Matt realized who it was too. The person outside was a boy with brown hair that went up to his shoulders and had yellow tinted glasses, even though his eyes were really hazel. He wore the same uniform as Matt but he used his tie as a headband, and he wore a royal blue and golden cloak over his uniform. _ That's Andrew. Leader of 3__rd__ Year C-Class. He only became a Monitor to get closer to Lizzie, since he developed a crush on her. He wears different colored glasses to represent his mood. They are all probably underneath his cloak. And one more thing; he's a hippie._

"Yo my wo-man!" He shouted in order to get her attention Lizzie glared daggers at him. Her blood was boiling by the second.

"Do you want a paper bag?" Benny asked as he looked at her, seeing her fists clench.

"Yes..." Lizzie managed to mutter out of her breath in sheer anger. She released a fist, in order for her palm to feel the brown paper bag in her hand. Andrew started to make smooching noises at the window, which made the whole canteen giggle. Lizzie started to breathe into the bag.

"Lizzie and Andrew sitting in the tree!" Kat chanted, which made Lizzie hyperventilate into the bag more

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the canteen chanted back and they kept on repeating that.

"Can you feel the love man?" Andrew said personally to Lizzie, which she heard. She held the bag full of air close to her chest then extended her arms. Matt covered his ears with his hands, so did Benny and Daniel. Lizzie slammed the bag at full force which let out a POP sound, making the whole canteen go quiet, and stare at her. Matt, Daniel and Benny removed their hands from their ears.

"Guys," they all now stared at a boy at the canteen doors. He wore the same uniform as Matt, except no sweater vest and had a stopwatch around his neck "It's time for the Engineers Challenge," the whole canteen flooded out, some of them even bringing their food to the old warehouse. It was a place where Engineers try and fix rusty engines, but it was the home to one of the oldest engines, which is the hardest to fix, even experts say, and that's why they call it the Engineers Challenge. A-Class kept pushing through to see the action and they were part of the front of the crowd.

"How long has it been Robert?" Scott asked the stopwatch guy -Robert-

"Er... about a minute," he replied.

"Hey Lizzie," Andrew said to Kat, "Want to now go on a date with me?"

"Andrew, my annoying sister, like you, is placed over there," she replied with a point to the direction of where her sister was at. Matt just kept staring at the person underneath the train.

"Do you think Ferris will be another man that fails miserably?" Pearl asked, he turned to her.

"I dunno," he replied back and then resumed staring. He looked a bit anxious. 'I don't know why I am worried. Why should I be worried?! It's just some person fixing one of the hardest engines in the world. Currently, I set the fastest time to fix it but, I dunno. I never even saw their face or their records for wanting to come to this school. All I know is that they came to this school to do the Entrance Exams and, afterwards, wanted to do the Engineers Challenge. No one has ever done this challenge after their exams, especially a new student, but if that person is that dedicated then-'

"Time!" The person from underneath from under the train said

"Huh?" Matt sounded shocked, which snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Run it!" The person with the stopwatch did what he was told and pulled the lever. The engine clinked at first, but then was brought back to life, through the steam coming out of the chimney of the engine, and the sound that was perfect in every way.

"Two minutes and 46 seconds," the stopwatch guy said, "It is a new record!" Everyone started a raucous cheering, apart from a minority of people at the front. The person from underneath the train rolled out and pulled themselves up. The cheering died down dramatically as everyone was now staring at the person who fixed the engine, most was shocked, some murmured, and others were probably speechless. _This leads us to now._

**Old Warehouse: March 14****th****, 1:04pm**

"When do I start?" Ferris asked again. It took about a minute for the whole warehouse to realize who was asking the question, but then they also realized what happened; Ferris was not a boy, never was. A girl can fix one of the hardest engines, despite the rumors. Ferris was in a complete shock as to what happened next.

Everyone rushed towards her, cheering and screaming in delight. A-Class just stood where they were.

"So..." Kat said out of shock, "Ferris is a girl?!"

"Apparently," Scott replied, "I never knew that Ferris was a girl's name,"

"We thought that there was going to be another failure, and when they came out in humiliating defeat..." Pearl said whilst trying to contain her laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Kat responded to her, "another failure," Kat then turned to Matt, who was staring at a perplexed Ferris surrounded by students, 'That girl is going to pay!' she thought in anger. Then she cleared her throat to get Matt's attention, which it did, "She did beat you by 10 seconds," Kat said to him, "and you held the record for 3 years straight. So don't be let down,"

"Oh man!" Andrew came up to Matt and Kat, who both jumped when he poked his head through their shoulders. He went to Matt's side, "Matthew. You got beaten up by a girl man," that saying made Matt burst a bubble in his head, "So bad,"

"Andrew!" Matt lashed out in frustration and grabbed his collar, which made him scared. Everyone now stared at Matt and Andrew and started chanting Fight! Fight! Fight! Ferris just watched from the sidelines. Suddenly, a whistle blew and everyone stopped chanting to see who it was. A man dressed up in a black conductor's suit, with a black and gold smart hat. He had gray hair and brown eyes with a gray mustache covering his upper lip. He lowered the silver whistle he blew and everyone stood up straight and saluted, apart from Ferris.

"Captain Ace, Sir!" They all chorused apart from Ferris.

"Matthew Bywater," Captain Ace said firmly, "Come with me," Matt let go of Andrews collar, which made Andrew stumble back a bit and Matt walked towards the Captain, "You too Ferris," she gulped when he said her name. She managed to squeeze past the crowd and exited the room, "All of you back to the canteen and eat your food. It does not belong here," they all murmured as the exited the warehouse.

**Outside Captains Office: March 14th, 1:10pm**

Ferris was sitting on a chair outside of an office that was labeled "Captains Office," on the door. She turned round to see a lady at her desk, typing away. She had black straight hair and blue eyes and wore a purple business suit. Ferris could hear all the commotion coming from inside the office.

**Captains Office: March 14****th****, 1:10pm**

Matt was standing across the desk that Captain Ace was sitting across from his chair. It was probably the most boring looking room you ever saw, except for the posh lamp on top of the mahogany desk and a few train memorabilia across the shelves and loads of filing cabinets across one wall.

"But it was Andrew who started it all!" Matt protested, placing one hand on the desk and the other in the air.

"Mr Bywater, that is not why I called you here," the Captain replied, "For the 7th time this term," he muttered that last part

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

"That maybe for other students to see but...I have a job for you," Matt relaxed his arm and temper, then looked at him quizzically, "Since you are the best Engineer in the 3rd Year, I want you to give Ferris a tour of the school. According to the records, Ferris Heel is a new Engineer in S-Class in your year,"

"In S-Class? If she is this good, why isn't she in A?"

"You already have a new Engineer coming into your class; I need all the classes to be fair in each assignment according to their abilities,"

"But why Ferris in S-Class?"

"Because she is prodigy to this school," Matt stepped back a bit wide eyed, taking in on what he just said.

"A pro-prodigy?!" He managed to blurt out

"Yes. Now, I would hurry up with the tour if I were you," Matt adjusted himself to stand up straight.

"Captain Ace, Sir," he said with a salute, then walked out of the office. He then stopped and turned to Ferris, who was staring at the ceiling, "you coming?"

"Huh?" she replied, coming out of her boredom. Captain Ace came out, peeping through his door, and Ferris looked at him, not leaving her seat.

"Go on Ferris," he said to her, "Matt will 'show you the ropes'" he closed the door and Ferris stood up, following Matt.

**3****rd**** Floor Corridor: March 14****th****, 1:24pm:**

Matt took Ferris on a quick tour of the grounds in the school. He said a bit about them, but Ferris just didn't answer or ask questions. Both of them were now in complete silence walking along the corridor.

"So Ferris," Matt said to break the silence and looked down at her, "What made you become an Engineer?" Ferris just shrugged her shoulders

"Dunno. Guess it was the only thing I was good at when I went to a summer course last summer, they liked me, set me up to register for this school and here I am," Ferris replied as she let out a sigh, "9 months of engineering and I am at this school,"

'She's so cocky,' Matt thought. Ferris put her hands in her pockets of the shorts.

"Oh yeah. I only suggested the Engineers Challenge because I was getting impatient. So I thought I would take on something to pass the time, besides," she looked up at him. This was the first time their eyes met, "I never knew there was a record at stake," she reverted her head to look straight ahead, "I could have done it a lot faster if people were not looking at me,"

"Fair enough," Matt said as he turned his head

"By the way..." Matt looked back at her, "...that guy was right; you did get beaten up by a girl," Matt could only narrow his eyes at her remark.

"To be honest, I thought you were a boy. The whole school did,"

"That's the opinion I would be OK with," she flung her arms so that her palms were on the back of her head and her elbows were in the air, resulting her arms to bend, "I like to be an individual from others, especially girls, because the stereotypes they face are kinda true in real life, and I don't want to be a part of it. Wear make-up when you wake up (!) Fix your hair before you go to the groceries (!) Taking a lifetime to get ready, before realizing you need to change about 5 times and become "fashionably late (!)"," Matt contained his laughter, but held them with his hand covering his mouth. Ferris looked at him quizzically, lowering her arms to the side, "What's so funny?" she asked him. Matt cleared his throat.

"What you said describes a friend of mine," he looked at her, "You would be discriminating yourself if you done any of those things. Either way, your opinion might be what a boy says,"

"Oh please, even though I am a girl, I am actually a tomboy,"

"Really?" Ferris looked straight ahead

"Yeah. Really. I do a lot of athletics. I am really into soccer, I like to dress as a boy,"

'As evident,' Matt thought. They both stood in front of a door with a sign on it saying 3A-Class, "This is my common room,"

"Since you're the tour guide, I might as well ask you a question; I don't get these alphabetized classes,"

"That's not a question," the bell sounded, "Well, I have a class in here, especially taught for us. You're in S-Class and your common room is at the end of this corridor. Your fellow students will tell you all about the ranks and the system. If you have a blank on your timetable it is a free, and so you stay in your common room," Matt went towards the door. Ferris pulled out her timetable from her pocket.

"How did you-"

"I know," he put his hand on the door knob

"Wait!" he stopped at arm's length from the handle, "My question now is what does the S stand for in S-Class?"

"Substitute," Ferris scrunched her paper in the hand. Matt opened the door and got in the room. He didn't shut the door, just peered out from it, "See you later, rival," Matt finally said, before shutting the door, leaving Ferris on her own. She started walking down the corridor towards her common room

'Rival? Substitute?!' Ferris thought angrily. Only the sound of her footsteps were heard in the corridor, 'Who does that guy think he is?!' She slowed down and then looked up to see a door with the sign 3S-Class. She placed her hand on the door and opened it up. She saw two people sitting at a table playing cards. One was a boy who had dark brown hair and green eyes and the other was a girl with blond short hair and sapphire eyes. She scanned her eyes across the room to see a boy with dirty blond hair on the sofa at the far corner of the room that was lying there. Ferris had no idea if he was as asleep or just staring into space because of the shades covering his eyes. They all turned at her when they heard the sound of the closed door. The staring just made Ferris even nervous.

"What do you know?" the girl started, "The kid comes to our class,"

"This is the right place; 3rd Years," Ferris asked, they nodded, "S-Class?"

"Yep," the girl stood up from her chair, walked towards Ferris and stuck her hand out, "and you're looking at the leader of the group; Lizzie Smith," Ferris reluctantly shook her hand. The boy from the other side of the table got up and walked towards the girls.

"My name is Benny," he said, offering a hand, which Ferris then took, "Nice to meet ya,"

'I'm sensing a little gay vibe, but that's OK,' Ferris thought, then she turned to the sofa," Who's that guy?" Ferris asked as she let go of Benny's hand.

"That's Daniel," Lizzie pointed, "He doesn't say anything,"

"Anything?"

"Anything. Unless you make him laugh, which is never,"

'Is that guy really a human?' they all suddenly heard the door open and turned to see who it was. It was a smaller girl with black medium length hair and brown eyes.

"Hi guys. I'm-" she stopped saying as she saw Ferris in the middle of the room. She closed the door with the palm of her hand. She looked at Benny, "Who is this?" she asked him

"Yumi, this is Ferris," he replied, "Ferris, Yumi,"

"Ferris..." her eyes went wide with realization, "I thought you were-"

"A boy," Ferris concluded for her. She looked at all of them, "Anyone else?"

"Yep," Lizzie answered

"Me too," Benny added. Daniel just made a motion tapping his nose, "It's just...we all know that boys go for the engineering job, since girls find it hard and messy,"

"So what Benny," Lizzie said whilst putting an arm around his neck, "we have an Engineer in our group. Now that we do," she started to giggle, which mad the others look nervous, "we have a chance to get an assignment!" Lizzie fist pumped the air with the other hand

"Yeah!" Benny and Yumi replied with delight, with Daniel fist pumping the air with a grin. Ferris just stood there.

'I'm beginning to feel the S stands for Stupid in this group,' Ferris thought with a sweat drop.

**3A-Class: March 14****th****, 1:40pm**

Matt, Kat, Scott and Pearl were focusing on the two new students in their class. The girl was wearing 2 French braids that were long and brown, tied by purple baubles, and she had blue eyes. She wore the same thing as Matt except she had a short blue pleated skirt and wore her white socks like Lizzie and black school shoes. The boy behind her wore the same thing as Robert. He had black hair and black eyes.

"Those two are better than the twins that we had before they got kicked out," Kat whispered to Matt.

"Yeah," he replied simply

"I heard you gave Ferris a tour,"

"With the amount of time I had , it was a quick one,"

"Did she reveal anything to-," Kat was interrupted by the clear of the throat from the teacher, "Sorry," she apologized.

"Tell you later," Matt replied to her, when she gave him a nod and they resumed working.

**3S-Class March 14****th****, ****1:46pm**

Ferris and Daniel were sitting at one side of the table, whist Benny and Lizzie sat the opposite side. They all had white mugs in front of them. Yumi was in the small kitchen, making some tea.

"So, let's see if I got this," Ferris started, whilst Lizzie took a few sips from her cup, "There are 6 year groups, each of them having 5 classes; A, B, C, D and S, with A being the highest rank group and S apparently being the lowest rank group. Each class has 2 Engineers, 2 Workers and 2 Monitors maximum, but in order to do assignments, you need to have one of each available. These assignments are like tests and we get rated on how well we do in a situation that goes on our report" Lizzie placed the mug down, resulting in a clinking sound.

"Very good," Lizzie replied, wiping her mouth with a tissue, "You are getting the lowdown of this school quickly,"

"Thanks," Ferris replied, then sipped some of the contents in her mug. Yumi came to the table with a tray of biscuits, teabags, milk, sugar and a kettle. She placed it in the middle of the table and sat down in between Lizzie and Daniel. Ferris placed her mug down and looked at the small girl, "Yumi?" Ferris asked her, which made the said girl look at her

"Yes…" she replied hesitantly

"How is it that you are a 3rd Year, and you look like you should be in the year below?"

"Um…" Yumi put her finger in her mouth and bit it lightly, which Benny knew too well

"I'll answer this Yumi," Benny said to her, then faced Ferris, "You see, Yumi has the title Advance in her field,"

"What does that mean?" Ferris asked

"It means that Yumi has the same intelligence and skill as us 3rd Years, but she should be in the year below,"

"In other words; she skipped a year," Lizzie simplified

'Same intelligence and skill, huh?' Ferris thought. She then looked at her mug and wondered, 'Why am I in this group again?'

"Oh that reminds me," Lizzie said as she got up from the chair and grabbed Ferris' wrist and dragged her along the room in front of the changing room. There were six in total. "This is your changing room," Lizzie said as she pointed at the 5th door, letting go of Ferris' wrist, "Your assignment clothes are in the top locker and your school uniform is in the bottom locker. Feel free to go inside and pick your school uniform," Ferris went into her changing room and locked the door. She bent down and opened the bottom locker. Inside it was a blazer like Yumi's, white shirt and red tie, an option of either a beige sweater vest like Benny or jumper like Lizzie's, but she picked the sweater vest anyways. She also saw white socks and a black school bag. Her face expression changed dramatically when she saw an item of clothing that she wished she never saw. She opened the door revealing her to the group, who looked at her, but clutching a short pleated blue skirt in her hand.

"I am not wearing this," Ferris said bluntly, "I refuse to wear a skirt!"

"You have to," Lizzie replied, "That's what girls wear. You are a girl right?"

"I am, but let's get something straight here. There might be different things between my home and school lives; but both have the absolute fact that I do not wear a skirt!"

"OK crazy pants!" Benny said as he went into his changing room.

'There's the feminine side,' Ferris thought as Benny came out with a clean pair of blue trousers, wrapped in a transparent plastic bag. He handed it to Ferris, who in return, she swapped the skirt.

"You saved both my lives!" Ferris exclaimed dramatically, before going back into her changing room and locking the door. Daniel just shook his head and went back to lying on the sofa. Lizzie went into the filing cabinet on the other side of the room and pulled out a clipboard and took out a pen from the desk draw beside it. She went up to Ferris' changing room, with her clipboard in one hand and the pen ready in the other.

"So, what's your name?" Lizzie asked from the outside of the door.

"That's a stupid question," Ferris replied from the other side of the door, "its Ferris Heel,"

"No. Your full name. Take mine for example; Elizabeth Abigail Smith,"

"No! My full name is stupid!"

"Oh come on please!" Lizzie dropped to her knees, which made Yumi, Benny and Daniel sweat drop.

"You might as well answer her question," Benny warned

"You'll never hear the end of her begging," Yumi added

"It's for the records," Lizzie stated

"OK! OK, it's Ferrisita Wanetta Heel," Ferris replied

"So in short," Lizzie said whilst writing it down, "Ferris. W. Heel," she held the clipboard at arm's length to look at it from all angles, before bursting into giggles, "Ha! It spells out Ferris Wheel,"

"It sounds Spanish," Yumi said

"Yep," Ferris called back to her on the other side of the door, "My mom is Spanish and my dad is American," Lizzie got up and went towards the mini kitchen to get some tissues. Yumi and Benny stared at her weirdly

"Sorry. I'm still laughing," Lizzie cried, trying to calm down

"Wanna know the story of how I got my name?" Ferris opened the door and everybody saw her. She was now wearing a blue unbuttoned blazer with the sleeves up at ¾ lengths, rolled up to see her rolled up white shirt. The bottom of her shirt was sticking out of the sweater vest, which was like Benny's. She had her collar undone, so her red tie was loose. She wore the blue trousers and white socks, but kept her gray trainers on, "It involves my parents," Ferris sat on a small couch opposite Daniel. Yumi sat on the other small couch to complete the triangle of comfortable sitting, where Benny sat on the armrest. Daniel moved his legs, letting Lizzie sit on the end of the sofa, with her arm on the armrest.

"Go on…tell us," Lizzie said, looking eager to listen.

"Well…" Ferris began, "My mom and dad met at this fairground place; Hickory's Dock. They both went up on a Ferris wheel together, and they got stuck at the top. They started discussing their interests; what they like, dislike and have in common, which was a lot. Dad asked her if they could keep in touch, in which they did, and got married a year and a bit later. On the anniversary they got married, Dad took her back to Hickory's Dock, in order to take mom up to the Ferris wheel they met, and unfortunately they got stuck at the top again. They talked and the subject of a child comes up. My dad wanted to name, if they had a child, Ferris William Heel, but my mom wanted the name to be Ferrisita Wanetta Heel. Either way, it would remind them of the place they met," Ferris let down a sigh, then saw her classmates looking awestruck about what she said, 'Maybe the S also stands for Sappy,' Ferris thought whilst looking bored. The bell rang, and that woke everybody up.

**3A-Class: March 14****th****, 2:15pm**

3A-Class was now having their free time. Tony, the new boy, was watching TV. Pearl and Emily, the new girl, were at the kitchen. Kat and Matt arranged their desks so that they were opposite each other, in order to do work.

"So Matt," Kat said, as she looked up at him, but he was still writing, "What about the new girl?"

"I dunno," he replied. He put his pen down and faced her, "She's a lot cockier and confident than I expected. She said something along the lines of doing the engineers challenge faster if people weren't looking at her," Scott and Pearl came up to them, surrounding the desk as if the four were in a huddle, leaving the two newbies confused.

"I guess she hates being the center of attention," Scott said

"No wonder,"

"What did Captain Ace say about her?" Pearl asked Matt, which made Kat and Scott look at him, "since he did call you up to the office to give Ferris a tour,"

"Get this," Matt took a deep breath, "Ferris is in fact a prodigy to this school," the other three gasped and stared at him in shock. Emily made her way to sit at the TV, both her and Tony looking at the four, before resuming watching TV.

"A prodigy?!" Kat and Pearl chorused back in shock

"No way!" Scott said at the same time as the girls

"Hold on," Kat got their attention, "Now that she is in S-Class, and if they have an Engineer…" Kat gasped and her eyes went wide, "Then my sister and her friends can have their assignment. She began to breathe forcefully.

"Into the bag," Matt muttered whilst Scott had a brown paper bag in his hand. Kat took the bag and started to hyperventilate in there. _The reason why Kat and Lizzie breathe into bags is for two different reasons. Kat breathes into one when she has realized something and can't get rid of the shock or realization that either she or someone else just said that could jeopardize her life. Lizzie, however, breathes into the bag out of sheer frustration and anger, just like at the canteen. One thing you got to watch out for is the POP at the end. They call it "releasing the air," at us._

"Look," Pearl started, "we'll see how Ferris gets on there. If she can't handle the pressure, then she'll have to be kicked off the course,"

"Yes," Kat agreed, whilst holding onto the bag full of air in her hand that made everyone in the room really worried, "because no-one takes the record off my Matt. And besides, she now you're-no. The whole of S-Class is our rival!"

"Because of Ferris being there and beating Matt's record?" Scott questioned, but it was more of a statement to Kat.

"Because there is an Advance Worker there," Pearl added

"Because my good for nothing sister is there. And I have a plan to get rid of them all!" Kat popped the bag, which made the two newbies stare in shock, and the three in the group try and shake the shocked expressions from their faces of what just happened. Tony and Emily resumed to watching TV.

"What's the plan?" Pearl asked

"I was hoping you'd tell me," Kat replied to her, which resulted into the trio sweat dropping and making an 'are you serious?!' look.

"Fine," Pearl answered, "I will write the Captain a statement saying for them to do a level 3 assignments. They never had one for years, so they would be clueless of what to do, and which they done a level 1 request. For a first assignment, they would struggle,"

"It's perfect!" Kat replied, "Risky, but perfect," Kat laughed, whilst the other two smiled. Matt didn't consider laughing or smiling. He stared at the ceiling.

'Why did Captain Ace put you lot in S-Class?' he thought, 'and how can you, Ferris, be a prodigy to the school? All I can say to them is good luck,' he lowered his head and stared at his smiling companions, 'because they're gonna need it,'

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the first chapter. Let me tell you how long this is: 8286 words. I never knew that it would take that long, but I did it and I am shattered. So like it, hate it, comment it, review it, any other form that you want, but no flames! Please tell your friends as well; the more reviews, the merrier! And point out any mistakes: the text is in American-English.<strong>


End file.
